Cold Weather Warming
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Izaya Orihara has his own pride as well, so when he feels a certain brute is threatening it, he protects it. But what happens when his plan back fires on him, making him wish he hadn't been so careless? He was just too warm, and Izaya too cold... YAOI, SHIZAYA, FLUFF, ONE-SHOT don't like, don't read.


**A/N Well, I've been working on some OC stories, and felt like you guys who stalk me for fandom stuff, are probably getting ready to revolt. And also disembowel me here pretty quick. So I thought, what the hay! I'll do a little one-shot to please my lovely's~! :3 And this was the love child of me desperately trying to find my mojo, and of the cold weather and Shizaya-ness that floats around in my brain~!**

**Enough of me, please continue if you enjoy YAOI and KAWAII BOY LOVE~! :3 I promise this is going to be pretty tame~! ( unless you guys would like me to keep going and make it more...Lemony~! ;3)**

* * *

0-Izaya-0

Prying my tiring eyes from the bright and shining screen of my computer, I took a glance out the window. My beloved humans were trudging around, all bundled up and befuddled with the sudden drastic change in weather. It cheered me up some to see how utterly miserable they all looked, muddling from place to place, an hour of sleep seeming to be stolen. Oh the joys of winter~! Some shivered as a cold chill breezed past them in a huff. A laugh slipped out of me that I was in such a warm place, while the humans were forced out in the elements.

My hot chocolate, which sat untouched in my mug, drew my attention away from the frozen window. Sliding back to my desk, where papers covered most of the surface space, I wrapped my cold hands around the warm ceramic. The pleasantly hot, chocolate flavored, liquid melted the inside of my stomach as I snuggled into my chair, completely content. Nothing better than hot chocolate on a frigid end-of-November day~!

A body presented itself before me, pulling me from my coco sipping. My forced-to-be secretary, was now a bundled up penguin looking thing, hardly looking like a female. I had to stifle my chuckles at her new appearance. With her usual withdrawn and unamused eyes, she glared down at me, unhappy with just my presence in general.

" I'm going to go meet up with my brother, so try not to freeze to death- wait, on second thought, please do stick your head in a snow bank and die of hypothermia. I'll be back later." Ah~. That's my cruel and utterly heartless secretary. Said brunette turned, waddling down to the door. I couldn't help but put in my usual retort.

" But then who will be here to annoy you when you get back~? You know you'll secretly miss my lovely face each morning you come to work~!" Leaning my head into my hand, I smirked slyly at the ruthless woman who now glared at me viciously.

" Somehow, I think I'll make it along some way." With one last chuckle from me, I was left by myself in this ever lonely apartment. If only I had someone to talk to~. When I'm left alone, I tend to grow bored and very deprived of my time with people. If it wasn't so cold, I'd go and try to find Shizu-chan to play with for a bit! I'm never bored around my monster~.

Currently, I'm very busy with trying to find an ever loyal customer's information that he seeks. Normally, I'd give up by now, but he promised a decent amount of money, and I'll take it. Though he asked for quite a lot of information, all of which I had to do major digging for. Though its nothing that the great Izaya Orihara, info broker, can't handle~! I'm not the best at this for nothing.

While my fingers continued to fly over the keyboard, my chat history, without any warning, popped up. My eyebrows shot up at who could be wanting to chat at a time like this. After all, Celty knows of how busy I am, and Mikado has to still be in school by this point. Who ever could it be~?

With overwhelming curiosity, I entered the Dollars website, seeing a name I only knew a little under a week ago.

_Anti-Violence would like to chat_

My lips twitched into a face splitting grin. So the monster gets lonely as well~? How cute~.

_Kanra: Well, long time no see Shizu-chan~! Miss me too much?_

_Anti-Violence: Pft! As if! It's been so calm without you. I actually got work done without you appearing everywhere I go!_

_Kanra: Says the brute who requested to chat with me first~._

_Anti-Violence: And who's the one who responded?_

_Kanra: Hmmm..touché~! But anyways, what did you want to talk about? I'm kinda busy here you know~!_

_Anti-Violence: I wanted to ask if I could stop by._

_Kanra: Aw~! See, you do miss me~! How sweet my little monster!_

My head jerked up at the sound of the door being knocked off it's hinges, yet again, the person clearly not willing to wait for me to come and get it. To my surprise, and growing amusement, the blond I was just talking to stood in the hall. Once again, I resisted laughing at the hysterical sight of the brute being wrapped up in winter gear.

" You cold Shizu-chan? You look like a blond burrito~!" Angrily, he ripped off the scarf from around his mouth, gritting his teeth at me.

" At least I'm smart to have this! _I'll_ be nice and warm, while _you'll _freeze to death!" Strutting over to my desk, he threw his gray scarf on my pile of papers, glaring down at me. I was about to retort when the cold frosty wind from Shizuo opening the door blew over my unprotected skin. It nipped at my flesh, requiring me to bottle up my shiver. Said frosty air clawed up my arms and down my back, making my spine turn to ice.

" I'll ask again, why exactly did you need me?" I wanted to go back to my work so I could finish it and be done with it. The blond brute seems to have other plans. Leaning down, he pecked my cheek, staring at me with his dark-honey colored eyes. My heart stopped in my chest and I thought I might have died a little inside~. After all, Shizuo's never been one to show much affection!

" I thought it'd be nice to go for a walk with you or something. I heard that there might be some sort of show going on down town...So maybe, I thought you might want to go to it with me...?" Shizuo scratched at his nose, acting extremely out of character for someone who normally would try to kill me anytime he saw me in Ikebukuro. Aw~! The brute does have a heart~!

" How cliche of you Shizu-chan~. Did you get whacked in the head again~?" He snapped at me lunging towards me, scattering some papers to the floor. The heat from his person melted into my own cold flesh, warming me in a very pleasant way. I'd be even happier if he just didn't have that mean looking scowl on his face, looking like he wanted to hurt me~!

" Well sorry for trying to be nice for once! I should've known that a flea like you would be one to tease me instead of just saying yes! If you didn't want to go, you could've said no! GAH! Why did I even bother asking you in the first place?! Stupid fucking fl-!" Using my lips, I stopped the blond brute in the middle of his tirade, watching as he pulled me closer, both of us pressing against my poor desk. The kiss grew even more heated as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, earning a moan of pleasure from me. I pulled away panting, all the while smirking at the flustered look on Shizuo's face. He never ceases to amuse me~.

" I never said I wouldn't go, now did I Shizu-chan? You have to learn to listen to people till the end~! No wonder that temper of yours gets you in trouble so often!" Pushing me back into my chair, he huffed, snatching up his scarf and turning his back to me.

" Then hurry up before I change my mind! Stupid ungrateful louse..." The amusing blond monster growled, muttering insults and curses under his breath while wrapping the scarf back around his face. It's humorous to me how he can be cute and shy one minute, than an irritable monster the next~. I guess my searching will have to wait for a bit. Spinning out of my chair, I snatched up my usual jacket, throwing it on.

" Yes, yes Shizu-chan~! I'm coming." As I walked by him, he gave me a wry look from underneath his plainly colored scarf. What, do I have something on my face? Why is he looking at me like that...? I brushed it off, leaving out the door way with the blond follow suit.

" Is that all you're gonna wear...? It's pretty cold out there Izaya. Maybe you should grab a heavier coat or something..." Turning back around, I found that the bundled up blond was still standing in my doorway. A worried look crossed on what you could see of his face. How caring of him~!

" Aw~! Shizu-chan _actually _cares if I get cold or not~?! How cute~! Though I think I'm old enough to tell when I do or when I don't need to wear a coat." A red color creeped up Shizuo's cheeks as he slammed the door with force. Ducking his head, he stomped past me, obscenities being aimed at me.

" FINE! See if I care that you wind up with a cold and die of pneumonia! Don't say I didn't warn you! Fucking flea. You never listen to me! I can be right you know!" He continued this while stomping his way down to the elevator. Ah, Shizuo~! You let the most trivial of things get to you!

People stopped and stared at us as we went down the slick sidewalk, before they got a breeze of cold air that reminded them to get where they needed to be. All the eyes on us must have made Shizuo uncomfortable, since he sunk further into his blandly colored scarf, hiding the dusting of pink that crossed his cheeks. Meanwhile I was subduing all the reactions that I could have been having to the cold, like shivering for example! Goosebumps were breaking out across my arms underneath my thin jacket, making for an unpleasant feeling. I can't let Shizuo see me shake to this cold, then that will just prove him right and me wrong. Being wrong is not something I deal well with~! I _loathe _being proven wrong! It's just not right.

As the cold wind urged us on to whatever this holiday show was going to be about, we past a crowd of cheering and yelling people. We both stopped to look at just what they were all getting so worked up about, to find that two men were fighting in the center or a makeshift ring. Ah~, the fights that silly humans pay money to see just because they have, unbeknownst to them, a slight blood lust~! Shrugging my shoulders, I continued on my way, only to find that Shizuo wasn't next to me anymore. Instead, the monster was gazing at the fighting humans in excitement. So~! Shizu-chan's into this kind of thing, is he~! Though him liking this would go against his 'no violence' policy. Slyly, I slunk back over to the blond brute, bemusedly trying to find any interest in the testosterone fueled men.

" You know Shizu-chan, we can watch this if you want. It's not like I wanted to go see some holiday show anyways." My voice finally snapped Shizuo out of his gazing and he stared down at me with bewildered dark-honey eyes.

" Are you sure...? I mean, I doubt you're into this kind of thing." With a sigh and a roll of my eyes, I went closer to the crowd, the blond following closely.

" Yes I'm sure~! We can do something that you want to do for a change Shizuo." He may have hid it, but I still caught the ghost of a thankful smile appear on the brute's face.

I watched as the fighting continued, Shizuo yelling even louder than the humans that were here before us. He didn't have his blue glasses hindering my sight at his eyes, so his face looked different than what most people are used to seeing. As the blond yelled another insult of inspiration to the two clashing males, I took note of the tinge of pink that covered his cheeks. It was no doubt from the cold. Dare I say, it made him all the cuter~! Being around all this body heat made the air less harsh on my poor body, but I couldn't help but to shudder at another blast of the chilly early winter breeze.

" You cold Izaya?" Shizuo's lightly reddened face was contorted in concern, his eyes giving off a strange shine. Giving him a forced chuckle, I wrapped my arms around my frame, attempting to stop the tremors from coming and ruining my nonchalant cascade. As I sighed, my breath became visible, proving how crisp it really was outside.

" Didn't I already tell you, I don't need a coat because I'm fine! No need to worry about me Shizu-chan~!" Still keeping up my forced smile, I trained my eyes intently on the match, not wanting his pout like face to put a crack in my reasoning. Even so, I caught his disbelieving glance. After looking blankly ahead, I felt he was again absorbed into the mindlessness of the show, so I let out my shiver.

My clothing was working against me as my pants blew in the wind, catching the brisk temperature of the air, before it came back to press against my already frozen leg, cooling it further. Similar things were happening with my jacket, every time a cool wind blew, I would receive a double hit of the cold. Ah, I _hate _weather~! I went to go rub at my leaking nose, when I felt just how ice cold it had became. It was like touching and icecube! Well, this turned out to be a bad choice~.

A warm hand was on my shoulder, pulling me backwards through the crowd. After some bumping into people, I stumbled back out of the mob of bodies. After regaining balance, I came face to face with a stern looking Shizuo. His red face was drawn into a scowl, which surprised me at the randomness of it. With a huff, he yanked off this scarf and shucked off his thick black winter coat and returned to me.

" Take this flea. I feel like catching a cold just by looking at you! You look like a human popsicle!" I didn't make a move for the clothing that was jerked at me, instead I started into the monster's eyes, bewildered at his show of compassion. He...he's willing to get cold himself, just so I'll be warm?! Shizuo's glare intensified at my lack of movement. Before I knew it, I was being covered by a gray scarf being wrapped around my leaking and freezing face, and a heavy, yet warm, jacket was thrown on my shoulders. " There, now that's better!" The brute hummed to himself as a look of pride crossed his, now unhidden features.

" What are you doing...? Why are you..?" A scoff and a roll of the eyes was my answer as I was embraced by two arm arms.

" Because you decided not to listen to me and be your thick headed flea self. Be glad that I care enough to not see you freeze to death out here, just because you wanted to not be wrong." My eyes widened as he informed me that he knew of my reasoning. He knew this whole time I just didn't want to be wrong?

" How did you know about that?" My body felt the vibrations from Shizuo's laughing as he held me that much tighter than before. A warm breath was at my ear, breathing hotly into it.

"Because I love you, flea. I know you too well to _not _see what you're trying to do." He whispered so only we could know what our conversation consisted of. My once cold cheeks, now grew hot at his loving words. Stupid monster doesn't know what he's talking about. I wanted to push him away and start teasing him about being so loving, but I found myself stuck against his warm body. He's too hot for his own good.

My choice to stay pressed against him was taken away from me as he lightly shoved me away, dragging me back down the sidewalk. We continued our walk in a comfortable silence, my body now toasty versus its previous frozen state.

It was getting darker outside, and the other people were retreating into their warm homes, while we stayed out, for once enjoying the others company. Coyly, I looked over to the blond walking beside me, tentatively slipping my hand in his, gaining his attention right away. The rare smile tugged onto his face as he squeezed my hand back in a returning gesture.

As we passed under a street lamp, he spun me so I faced him, before he leaned down, pressing his lips gently on mine in a soft kiss. I kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes to reach his height better. Maybe it was worth it to freeze to death so I could be with my brute~! Winter's not that bad after all... as long as I have my monster, everything's fine~!

* * *

**A/N well, I hope you liked it~! I was getting into the Holiday spirit, so I decided to do a Shizaya Fic~! :3 I hope it's good~! I loved picturing them all cute like and snuggled up~! SO CUTE~! X3 But yes, please review and fave and all that jazz for me~! It means a lot to me and brings joy to me~! This story was so sickly sweet that I think I got a cavity~! Also, for those who read this and find that you think Shizuo liking the fight weird, I read up on him and it told me he likes martial artists fights so this fight in here wouldn't bother him since they aren't fighting for no reason :3**


End file.
